


天才的边线

by helicopterrrrr



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopterrrrr/pseuds/helicopterrrrr
Summary: 同级生设定，全部捏造，高中直男足球。isg目线。
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“听说初恋会成为永远的标尺。”  
“是这样啊，每一次恋爱总是难免要和前任前前任比较，如果一开始就碰上了渣男，会觉得之后的每一任都很好。”  
“我懂！比方说喝奶茶的时候，如果第一口喝到奶霜，再往下就会觉得没有那么浓郁了，但如果是插吸管从下面开始喝，后来反而会觉得好腻，尽管尝到味道的总和都是一样的。”  
“对对对，哪怕第一次尝到了苦的，也会以为那就是平常的状态……就像我看的第一部假面骑士是Fourze，后来无论多少次在电影院里看见福士苍汰和漂亮女演员演纯爱电影的宣传海报，对他的初始设定也仍然是那个顶着奇怪发型的热血高中生。”  
“可是到现在也还是觉得好帅！”……  
并非完全没有道理。比如我现在踢足球，只是因为在既不懂规则也没有体会过输赢的年龄，第一次被朋友拉去公园凑数的时候，碰巧玩的是足球而已。我这样想着，出神地往那边看过去，那两个女孩子也像是注意到了，像是看见变态一样往我这边看了一眼。我立刻落荒而逃。  
对不起，我真的只是去教员室补交数学作业，不是有意要偷听走廊上女同学的对话。况且我最早看的是电王，并没有因此喜欢男主，过了这么久甚至都不记得演员叫什么。我徐徐挪回教室，经过隔壁班时迎面撞见国神从后门走出来。我拉住他问，你还记得自己看的第一部假面骑士吗？  
他一头雾水地看我，明显是很想吐槽我这个突兀的问题，但大概找不到合适的词吧，最后只是很诚实地说，可是我只看过战队。  
诶？  
后来开始踢足球，就意识到看电视是无法成为英雄的，加上比赛经常是在周末，所以很快也没怎么看了。  
我心想国神不愧是要成为super hero的人，但到了现在我也完全能够理解那种心态，自己站在球场上的时候，就已经不再仅仅满足于憧憬了。

我要讲的故事就是从这里开始。高一时国神在我隔壁班，最初谁也不认识谁，我只在始学式上由于他高挑的身材和引人注目的头发而忍不住多看了他两眼，但仍然一无所知。直到足球部第一次训练，新入生站成一排，被前辈叫到名字，就轮流说自己的出身校和位置。我们偶然站在一起，国神转向我小声说，你的名字好厉害啊。  
这话我过去十六年听过不下一百遍，前五十遍是在幼儿园和小学，每次自我介绍后我都很不好意思地说哈哈其实我真的很普通啦，像Yoichi这个读音一样普通。到中学时同学们大多变得尖锐和躁动，开始话里有话，我才逐渐意识到那言外之意是说名字中二，但也只能诚恳地表示无奈：没办法啊名字又不是我取的。可是国神这样说的时候，我听不出来一点调侃的意思，他看起来就是最真诚最坦率的那一类人。于是我对他说，你也是前场吗，一起加油吧。  
至于名字的来历我很多年前问过我爸，我出生那年是日韩世界杯，寄托了什么期待， 就不言而喻了吧。顺便一提，我家在我中学之前都住埼玉，从家里出来步行十分钟就到当年的球场之一，日本队在那里踢过一场小组赛，战平比利时。  
然而我们足球部成绩稀烂，人太少，凑不够一场22人的比赛，没有教练，顾问老师是个教理科的放任主义大叔，实在没有什么加油的意义。前辈说，学校足球部因为前辈纷纷毕业而新生又对足球兴致不高，顾问老师也不怎么管，已经沦落到废部边缘，前辈们只偶尔放学后跟隔壁那所同样对足球兴趣缺缺的私立校的几个同学组织五对五。结果那边说今年招到了踢足球的新生，能安排部活了，前辈们就急了，打算拉拢一年级凑11个人跟隔壁真刀实枪地踢一场。  
于是入部第二周我们就和隔壁那所名门私立校踢了场练习赛，结果是我们三比零。赢了比赛当然是很高兴，但怎么说呢，对方真是弱到我都想去帮忙。那些一直有往来的前辈们说还以为你们招到什么优秀后辈了原来只是凑数的吗，对面就说别笑啊我们升学校能招到几个跑得动的就已经很好了。  
我和国神说，这样看我们也不差吧。他就一脸复杂地看向我：你认真的吗。  
诶，不是这样吗。  
比上不比下吧，就像他们如果和我们比偏差值，我们一定也完败。  
无法反驳。  
这就是高中啊。中学的时候人不是都有各种幻想吗，那时候就觉得至少要在学业、部活或恋爱的一个方面留下些什么回忆，才称得上是高中生活。但现在立刻意识到完全不是那样的，要有所成就是很困难的，并不是从别人的落败中寻找满足感那么简单。不过我们也才刚开始吧，希望等到毕业的时候可以成为自己理想的状态。  
至于平日的训练，主要就是跑圈，因为位置相似，分组的时候我和国神总是被分在不同队，我也因此很快意识到他有着不同于其他队友的一种熟练。那是长久的触球才能练就的一种球感。再加上他的身体素质和有目共睹的热爱……大概是我见过的队友里最出色的那一档。我真庆幸和他做队友，如果是在比赛里遇到这样的对手，一定会很难搞。

之后那个夏天发生了太多事情，如果细说可以说上几天几夜，像中世纪时聚在一起轮流讲故事的那些人，每一个情节都要拉得很长很长才能讲完数不尽的夜晚。世界杯那段时间所有人都在准备期末考。我记得日本队被淘汰是早上五点。最后一分钟，二比二的比分只要多守住10秒就能进加时。窗帘缝里东京的天空泛起灰蒙蒙的亮色，而电视屏幕上饱和度过高的绿显得格外扎眼，镜头扫到躺在地上的香川，对面戴队长袖标的10号俯下身去握他的手。我一个人窝在沙发上，家里人都睡了，音量开得很小，现场嘈杂的欢呼被解说的残念盖过去，听得出他难掩失望却仍要用振奋人心的句子传达安慰和鼓励。我想到很有优势的上半场，从天堂跌到地狱大概就是这种感觉吧，可是终场哨响之前什么都可能发生。在足球场上一切大喜大悲的戏剧性都不稀奇。  
遗憾是不可避免的，但我倒没有发自内心地感到多么悲伤。那样的场面很难自我代入，电视屏幕隔开的距离，比从学校操场到罗斯托夫竞技场的距离更远。我觉得职业球员完全存在于另一个遥不可及的世界，他们都是天才，被足球的神眷顾的人。而没有被眷顾的，比如看台上的那些人，才会显露出真正的绝望，只能寄希望于他人的无力感。我还没来得及看清那些绝望的神情下面藏着的更多情绪，旁边手机屏幕冷不防地亮起来：你觉得怎么样？国神问。我不想说这样一场败北真的只输给了运气，所有运气不好都只是失败者逃避现实的借口，所以我只说，很遗憾。几秒后那边回，你想不成为填上这差距的人。  
我想吗，我可以吗，我不知道。但我猜国神大约是想的，他或许真的有那个能力，去成为拯救日本足球的英雄。于是我说，假期训练，一起加油吧！  
那一刻我觉得，如果我可以让他离这场复仇更近一点，那也是值得努力一下的。

暑假开始就是Inter High预选。这时候人少的唯一好处就显现出来，我们一年级甚至不用激烈竞争就可以进入首发阵容。但学校方面当然什么都没说，顾问老师传话说健闘を祈ります，就这么一句公式的说辞，很显然我们完全没有被期待，地位甚至不如隔壁野球部——他们至少有吹奏乐部应援。  
我们绕着操场一圈圈跑，原本排列整齐的队伍很快拉长成三三两两的点。我迈着脚步放空大脑，突然听到旁边训练场上棒球部击球的声音。反而是这时我终于生出了一种高中生活开始的预感，就是那种最寻常的、毫无波澜的高中生活，既不会像漫画里那样搭着肩摆圆阵喊出“全国制霸”，也不会被选中成为拯救地球的假面骑士变身者。高中生的汗水落在地上不会砸出陨石坑。我们在学校操场上跑，永远也跑不出这片球场，站不上全国大会的舞台。人声鼎沸的球场仍然只存在新闻里和电视上。  
这才是更常见的一种生活吧。  
最终我们二回战被淘汰。终场哨响时我应声跌坐在草地上，草扎在膝窝和掌心的感触痒痒的，稀薄的情绪蔓延开。原本就没有太高期望，所以相应地失望也会少一些，但和我看电视时那一点点事不关己的遗憾是不一样的。国神走过来伸出一只手，我愣了一下才将自己的手递过去。  
高中的第一个七月，我第一次理解夏天结束的意义。


	2. Chapter 2

撇开球场上那一点点雀跃和被浇灭的失落，世间的夏天还在通常运转，比如持续的高温，偶尔的台风，汽水一样通透的天空和被蝉声笼罩的城市。返校日前一晚我通宵补了两科作业，挂着黑眼圈来到学校，整个上午昏昏沉沉，眼皮每一秒都在打架。午休时我去一楼的自贩机买咖啡，正要离开时突然被人叫住问，你喜欢可口可乐还是百事可乐？我没反应过来，有些疑惑地望过去：碳酸不是都一样吗？对方因此惊叫起来，那怎么能一样呢！  
我有点被吓到，后退了两步说抱歉啊我不是很懂，然后往教室的方向走，耳边似乎还留着他苦恼的声音，“虽然我两个都喜欢，但还是要看心情啊……”也不知道是自言自语还是说给我听。

没想到我们很快再会。九月的天气最适合去楼顶吃饭，我一个人抱着便当盒推开天台的门，看到有人坐在门边的阴影里，大概是听见了开门的响动，揉揉眼睛抬起头看我。  
抱歉，吵醒你了吗？  
啊，又见面了。  
你是……碳酸的那位？  
但名字不是碳酸哦，我叫蜂乐。  
于是聊了起来，关于天台的常客是被老师催着交进路调查表的三年级前辈，关于一楼自贩机的可乐会在每周四下午第一节课后缺货，关于即将到来的文化祭，关于即将结束的夏天。他问我有什么感想，我说没有吧，每一年都会有夏天，并不是什么特殊的季节。他摇摇头说，很特别哦，暑假很长很长，所有的冒险都可以在夏天发生。我说我是足球部的。这样啊，他长长地诶了一声，然后停了停，好一会儿才问，足球部好玩吗？眼睛亮亮的。  
说不上好玩不好玩，就是普通地踢足球啊。  
蜂乐歪着头想了想，突然凑到我眼前说，普通是什么？哪种算普通？  
我吓得往后缩一下：普通就是普通啊，用脚踢的足球。我想他是不是不了解足球，迟疑几秒又补了一句，我们放学后在操场训练，你要不要来看。  
真的吗！他又兴奋地靠过来了。这一次我没有躲，然后有了完全不必要的新发现：他的眼睛是温暖的蜜色。  
午休结束回教室的时候，我鬼使神差地去自贩机买了可乐。

新学期开始足球部换了新的顾问老师帝襟さん，是个美女所以大家都很兴奋，低声讨论她到底是C还是D。她就任第一天时对我们说，你们就当IH是去感受真正的比赛氛围了，记住当时这种感觉，如果不想重蹈覆辙，就认真训练别摸鱼。大家都不敢说话，只拼命点头。她还问我们有没有经理，我们因此被顾问炮轰，你们这群男的就这么没有魅力吗，都没有女同学暗恋你们？你们也不会去班里撩几个吗？我们心虚地低着头，很是委屈，踢足球的男同学其实真的没有漫画里那么受欢迎。最后还是被赶去跑圈。  
没想到蜂乐果然来看了，站在场边朝跑圈的我们摆手，我跑过他身边时也伸出手同他击掌。但他很快就不仅仅只是看。我远远看见帝襟さん问了他几句话，然后到分组训练的时候，他竟然直接套上同样颜色的背心站到我身边了。  
喂喂喂，不是吧。我可没听说过这个人会踢足球啊。  
他走过我身边时停了一下，靠到我耳边小声说，让我见识一下吧，你所说的普通的足球。然后站到了与我平行的位置上。  
煽るなよ。我在心里说，开场哨声响起，却也不自觉地兴奋起来。明明只是普通的训练。  
他在球场上和平时相差不大，都是思维跳跃的那一类，即便是在类似的状况下，也并不总是选择用同样的方法过人。有时我接到他传球的那一刻会感到意外，但随即意识到这就是最好的得分机会。同一片球场上我们并不总有一样的观察，但他传来的球总是带着十足的想法，就像引人去感知，去驯化，好像如果不这样做，皮球就会脱离我的控制，蜂乐也会因此感到乏味。也就是这时候我心中生出一个大胆的猜测，蜂乐绝对是最擅长煽动人的那一类。比如…我想到我们的初遇，让人对碳酸产生特殊关心。如今想来他或许就是我在高中认识的第一个怪人，而怪人通常都会有一些不寻常的技能，把你的pace也带偏，偏向他，主动找到他。多危险的技能啊。  
但不得不承认，他的触球是我见过最舒适的，那么自由，无拘无束，他用假动作把所有人过掉，甩开，然后进球，好像足球在他脚下的时候，就进入了另一个时空，无论是对手还是队友都变得无关紧要。我能看出他选择的是最有想象力的过人方式，但无从分析他是如何做到的。我来不及捕捉到那种状态的实质，他就又变回最平常的蜂乐了，笑着向我跑来，于是我张开手臂给了他一个拥抱。  
我可从来没有听说过你会踢足球啊。  
诶，我没有说过吗？  
完全没有啊。  
但这样出场比较惊喜啊。  
你是什么漫画角色吗还考虑这种问题？  
哈哈，说不定真的是呢。他很开朗地笑，说那大概是因为因为我第一次有这种和同伴一起踢球的经历吧。  
第一次？  
嗯，第一次。  
我冷不防回忆起之前女同学们讨论的那句，初恋会成为永远的标尺。我很好奇这种第一次会在他身上留下怎样的影响，但转念又觉得这种想法太自负太自作多情。女孩子说的话，在我们这里一定是不适用的吧。

总之蜂乐顺理成章地进了足球部，人手不够的我们自然非常欢迎，并且得益于他自来熟的个性，很快和所有同伴打成一片。部活结束后我和他总是一起去公交车站旁的便利店买饮料（至于为什么没有国神，因为他坐电车通学）。但蜂乐还是和最初我们相遇的时候一样，蹲在货架边问我，你喜欢可口可乐还是百事可乐。我说你没有特殊偏好的话完全可以不做选择吧。  
可是我买两瓶就喝不完啊！  
那你喝雪碧吧。  
啊，好像也不错。  
原来这么随便的吗？！  
但这或许也是碳酸的性质，我想，他是那样明亮单纯的人，碰一碰就会有兴奋的气泡从蜜色的眼底涌上来，相处惯了就像饮料上瘾，像沉溺在有阳光同时又有空调有汽水的舒适夏天。就像和所有灿烂的场合都那么相配，难怪他这样喜欢夏天。

后面几个月十分平淡，文化祭，然后是体育祭，除了人更多更吵闹一点之外，内容和中学倒并没有太多不同。整个学期足球部都在准备一月的全国大会预选，帝襟さん十分严格的态度也让一些同学隐藏的M心态蠢蠢欲动。  
全国大会预选的抽签前蜂乐发短信找我去神社。天气很冷，天气有点阴，也看不到太阳。抽签时我抽到小吉，正在读下面的解说，蜂乐突然兴奋地把他的纸条对到我面前：我是大吉哦。  
哦哦，好厉害啊，希望不是在这里用掉了全年的运气。  
可是抽到大吉的话，一整年都会很开心哦，在这里用掉不也很好嘛，还是说你有什么其他愿望？  
我说那到不是，就是希望一切顺利吧，无论是学业还是比赛。实在是再普通不过的愿望，但我每年都是这样想的，毕竟每一年都会有很多遗憾，很多不如愿的事情，并不是上了高中就会变成现充，比赛也不是想赢就可以赢。蜂乐说你不要这样悲观啊，我觉得今年是可以的，因为你不是一个人了。  
他看过来，对上我的双眼，我猛然觉得那话的意思是，因为我也不是一个人了。同伴就是这样的存在吗。我不知道，我上中学的时候部活很严格，人人都争当主力，反而没能建立起什么亲密关系，这还是我第一次和队友一起来参拜。此时我开始有点理解蜂乐说自己第一次有踢足球的同伴时是什么感觉。他踢球时那种吸引人、煽动人的特质，或许是叫嚣着对同伴的渴求。你很孤独吗，这种话问出口只会让人觉得沉重，也不符合他那种自在的个性。我不知道蜂乐有过怎样的孤独，也不觉得自己曾经体会过多么深重的孤独。我们或许难以互相理解，但因为并肩站着了，大概可以许下一些需要两个人，或者更多人才能实现的愿望。  
我们回程遇到了国神，远远看见他身边走着一个比他矮一截的背影。及肩的头发，在后颈打结的围巾。蜂乐突然兴致高涨地拍拍我，凑到我耳边低声说，是女朋友吧？  
大概和我们差不多高？  
这个身高的女孩子也不是没有吧。  
也是哦。  
但我也并不觉得有多惊讶，这几个月相处下来，我知道国神确实是女孩子们可能喜欢的类型。蜂乐问我是怎么知道女孩子喜欢什么类型的，我说其实我也是猜的，国神对每个人都那么好，对女朋友一定更好吧。蜂乐很是纳得。况且我们学校不像隔壁那所私立名门那么严格，每天都有大量男女出双入对，谈恋爱也不是什么稀奇事情。我看着他们的背影，比起羡慕，更多地只是觉得好了不起，既有恋爱又有部活，国神千真万确正在成为hero。


	3. Chapter 3

全国大会地区预选，蜂乐做球连线国神，我们1-0赢下一回战，正在备战下一场。训练结束轮到我整理器材，我把皮球放回部活室，走出来在体育仓库门口看见一个陌生的影子。他抬起脸叫住我，你，为什么不站到国神身后去呢？  
诶？我有些惊讶地看过去，对上一张美到让普通男高中生不是被迷住就是自卑的脸。我愣了一秒，才反应过来他说的是球场上的站位。现在我们的站位基本上固定下来，同时上场的时候国神在中间，蜂乐在右边，我在左边路。事实上我中学时站中间比较多，确实没有太多边路经验，但高中以来也练了这么久，踢了不少比赛，也渐渐习惯了，只偶尔觉得视野不够开阔，传球线路有所局限。可是这样直白地被人点出来，还是惊了一下。他又不是足球部的，对我们的站位又有多少了解，还是说我的缺陷已经暴露得这样明显了吗。于是我装作没有意识到这一点，问他为什么。  
没想到那一刻他打量我的眼神简直就像在说，你是笨蛋吗。但他实际说出口的是，你在边路好像很拘束的样子。  
我心里拉响警铃。  
你不像前面其他两个人那么擅长突破吧，在边路顶多是吸引防线，如果你的球找不到队友，就会变得一无是处，但只要传出去，很可能转化成进球的机会。你那么会传球，为什么不站到后面组织进攻？像右边那个妹妹头的边锋就很好，可以找个同类放到左路，啊……还是说你们该不会没有其他人能踢边路吧？  
没想到他看得这样透彻，我好一会儿才反应过来他在问蜂乐的事，摇摇头说没有了，却出于好奇立刻转换了话题：你好懂啊，你要不要加入我们，我们人少，甚至不用竞争首发。  
他那种看笨蛋的眼光里突然涌起了其他情绪，像是红色突然凝固起来，变得好深好浓重，我就看不清那底下究竟掩着怎样的态度了。然后他冷冷地开口，给你们凑人头？别看不起人了。  
我在心里吐槽，明明是你先找我搭话的，怎么这么高冷。但他既然摆出那样的态度，应该是相当有实力的足球经验者，如果他真的会踢足球，我倒希望能有机会和他站在同一片球场上。

次日训练的时候，我不经意跟国神提起，我昨天遇到一个看起来很懂球的同学，问他要不要来，可是被拒绝了。国神一脸钦佩地说没想到你是这种会因为我们缺人而到处搭讪的类型，好了不起啊。我说不是大山啦，是对方先跟我搭话的，而且那个人是真的很厉害……我正说着突然瞥见场边熟悉的颜色，兴奋地说你看你看，就是他。  
国神往那边看了一眼，然后转回来，神情复杂地打量我：你说千切？  
谁？你认识？  
嘛，以前青训的时候做过队友。  
这样啊……  
青训，这个词在我印象里始终充满了职业足球的印象。至于我为什么从没参加过，大概是错过了一个年龄，又不愿意中途插进去了吧。我倒不是没有踢球的同伴，只是这些年来很难有融入感，校队是那种地方，每年三月之后球队实力就会下降一些，等到自己也毕业的时候，就无法再留有任何念想。以前的队友们其实也很好很出色，我们的LINE群偶尔也会有人说话，但因为没有过深的羁绊，所有围绕着队友建立起来的情绪都消退很快。  
我正想到这里，蜂乐靠过来说你们在说什么呀。他顺着我们视线的方向看过去，然后突兀地惊叫起来：这不是彼女さん吗！  
国神&我：你认识？  
蜂乐：不是啊，这不是国神的女朋友吗！  
国神一头雾水：什么女朋友？  
我恍然瞪大眼睛，匆忙去捂住蜂乐的嘴。

现在我们都知道了，那个所谓的女朋友就是千切豹马。这个出场突兀又浓烈，像是在暗示他无论站在哪里都会凸显成前景色。  
但我并不是第一次听说千切的名字。十月份体育祭的时候，他们班的执行委员正好是足球部的同伴，一次训练和我同组，跟我抱怨说你相信一个在T队青训风生水起的前锋会来我们学校这种区内足球部水平垫底的地方并且拒绝一切体育活动吗？我一头雾水地问真的有这种人吗，他说他们班接力赛要出人，去问千切能不能参加，被拒绝的理由是“我是为了踢足球才跑的，对跑步本身不感兴趣”，可是高中以来就没人看过他踢足球了，听说陆上部也有人早就想把他拉进他们部里，屡屡被拒。  
有想法的人才会有自己的坚持，旁人是不好插手的，所以当时我也只是感到奇怪，并没有过分注意。可是现在知道他是国神曾经的队友，好奇心就又加到了满点。国神有那么好的同伴，为什么从来没有提过。说起来他好像很少提之前在青训的事情。  
那天训练结束后在部活室换衣服的时候我终于耐不住好奇去问国神，千切是怎样的球员。国神大概短暂地自我斗争了一下，才无奈地开口：我们以前搭档双前锋，他那时候就很出色了，因为跑得快，把对方防线耍得团团转，好几个人去防他，我这边就空出来，嘛，当然也不仅仅是吸引防守这么简单，他来到我们队里的第一个进球是分组训练，完全是不依靠任何队友的个人秀，用速度生吃防线，接连过掉三个人，最终从左边小角度推射破门，总之我们当时是……国神抬起眼看看我和蜂乐，迟疑了两秒才一字一顿地说，最好的搭档。  
听起来他们理应在场下也是好朋友，但这话听起来完全是评价一个普通队友，不带任何滤镜，而且那样不可思议的进球过程，却被他说得理所当然。我感到疑惑。这样出色的人，为什么不再踢球了。但国神没有正面回答，只说那是千切的秘密，在他愿意自己说出来之前，我是不会替他多说的，抱歉啦。  
我摇摇头，抱歉的是我，问了不该问的事。我想国神就是这样公正的人，大概是无论男女接触下来都会给他发好人卡，至于这卡将来会不会回收发展成其他关系，就要取决于个人选择了。于是我顺着他的话换了问题：所以你也没有劝他回来踢足球吗？国神愣了一下，我从他眼中捕捉到一瞬间的悲伤，但那情绪很快闪过去，他说如果还能做队友那当然再好不过，但我不想勉强他回到球场，无论多久我都可以等，如果你觉得有其他方式可以让他回来，也可以试一试，毕竟我也不知道这件事上有没有正解。他比我想象的更体贴更温柔。但我想，我还是要做这个坏人。我想和千切一起踢球。我说对不起啦国神，希望你们都不要生我的气。他说如果你能做到的话，我会很感激的，我想千切大概也会的。

我从国神那里问到，千切是坐电车回家的，但我们每天放学后有部活，大概没有时间去班级门口拦人。午休时间我和蜂乐在教学楼顶制定作战计划，又说起千切之前来体育仓库找我的事。蜂乐问他为什么只找你呀，他和国神不是认识吗，如果想提意见，完全可以直接找国神说吧。我说可能是对我一个人有意见吧，他当时跟我夸过你哦，说你在边路很合适。蜂乐就很开心地说那我们一起去找他会不会更有效。  
但我们两个都没有其他人脉可以联系到千切（至于他们班那个足球部所属的体育祭执行委员，好像已经和千切互相拉黑了），最后还是没能避免拉国神下水，国神说我本来是不想介入的，但是你们都这么执着了，我总不好再无动于衷。  
于是下一次午休我们四个人第一次齐聚天台。千切看到我时稍微皱了眉毛，我有些担心再次被拒绝，但还是直直对上他（嫌弃？）的眼光，深吸一口气说，之前听了你的建议，忘记向你道谢了，谢谢你，但我还是希望你能加入我们，如果我站到国神后面，你能来踢左路吗。千切说你对我有多少了解，凭什么认定我就适合左边锋。我说我确实对你一无所知，但你既然回来看足球部训练和比赛，一定有执着的理由，如果有一天想要加入，足球部随时欢迎你。


	4. Chapter 4

千切是在第三学期加入我们的。我不知道他为什么回到球场，也不清楚他有过怎样的心理斗争，至少他在加入以后显出的态度和原先完全不同，立刻让所有人意识到他作为一个边锋有多优秀，从拿球到转身带球加速，都让防线很难反应过来。我想他一定是那种，如果决定要做什么，无论是放弃还是继续，就会做得很绝的人。后来我们四个人在天台吃饭，我又重新问千切，你为什么改变主意回到球场.他说我有预感如果错过这三年会很后悔，抱歉啊之前的态度那么失礼，但关于内容我不撤回，我真的觉得你站中间比边路好。我无法反驳。一月那场一回战我首发拉边，进攻主要都是从蜂乐所在的右边发起，而我几乎没能贡献什么，所以后来千切一针见血地问我是不是不熟悉踢边路，毫不留情地说如果我的球找不到队友就会变得一无是处，我立刻就反应过来他说的还是那场比赛。他那样优秀的球员是能够看出这些细节的。  
国神在旁边笑他：你只是想要一个回到球场的理由吧。  
千切：才不是！  
蜂乐：不过洁后撤以来真的让人更安心了！  
国神：毕竟千切对边路要求很高呢。  
我点点头：而且千切的加入让我觉得全国大会没有那么遥不可及了。  
千切：全国？你认真的吗？  
我：说到高中足球就是全国大会吧，无论能不能实现，理想总是要有的。  
国神：没想到你比我想的还要热血。  
我：诶？难道你们都不是这样想的吗？！  
蜂乐：只要踢得开心就好啦！  
千切：这又有点太随便了……  
……

春假时足球部有两周强化合宿，每天在山里跑，天气又冷，训练真是苦不堪言。风大，刮到脸上生疼，跑完了一身汗，风一吹让人直哆嗦。合宿是和其他学校一起的，有强豪校跑在前面，我们就不很起眼。  
蜂乐原本兴高采烈地跳到我肩上说要进行一些男同士夜话，却是第一个睡着的。第二天终于没有睡过去，我们这个年纪男的合宿定番当然只有一个话题：喜欢的女孩子类型。  
——浜边美波？永野芽郁？桥本环奈？  
千切：可是以有名人为标准的话，大概一生都不会实现现充理想的。  
国神：而且也没有途径接触到艺能人吧。  
我：用艺能人举例难道不是指颜值吗？  
蜂乐：看脸的话我喜欢ちぎりん那样的女孩子。  
千切：对不起啊我不和男的谈恋爱。  
蜂乐：果然看起来就对女孩子的要求很高啊……  
我看向千切，心想他对足球那么认真，恋爱时是不是也会把全部的真心交给对方。情人节前后我听女同学讨论千切的事，有人说他看起来这样抢手，竟争一定很激烈，也还有人说外表出色的男同学经常是性格恶劣的类型，总之众说纷纭。这时候他注意到我的眼光，看过来说，我女朋友是足球。  
空气安静了一秒，然后我们三个同时爆笑。不要说这么土的台词啊，女同学真的会幻灭的。  
不过恋爱相谈什么的，对于我们来说还是太超纲了，所以后半基本上开始列举喜欢的游戏和漫画角色，然后是特摄和音乐，再谈到家庭构成和足球履历，还有喜欢的选手。最后总是会偏离原本的话题，但没有意义的这些时间反而是最让人印象深刻的，那时候只觉得自己有很多时间可以消磨，可以聊到夜晚结束，太阳升起。  
然而醒过来又要继续跑圈。冬天天亮得好晚，每天醒来的时候天色总是黑压压的一片，就连星星都还没有隐去。我迷糊地揉眼睛，隔着棉被推了推蜂乐。他抓着枕头坐起来，然后又没了动静，我凑近一点看，他闭着眼睛气息平稳，完全一副还在睡的样子。最初相遇的时候他是不是也像这样靠在天台的门边睡着呢？可是他起床气这么严重又总是叫不醒，为什么会被开门的声音惊动呢？  
还是说，所有相遇都不是偶然发生的呢。

我们四个人高二时分到同班，可以说是非常美好的巧合，我坐在自己位置上看斜前方的国神，竟产生几分命运感，或许我们注定要有一些交际，即便不是在球场上。然后更加亲密。或许得益于这种相处，我们在球场上的配合也日益熟练。  
同样崭新的还有一年级新部员。虽然没有几个是冲着足球部来的，但意外的是大家都是足球经验者。  
同时我们还和隔壁校建立起了一年一度的友谊赛，没想到他们这回攻势迅猛，和一年前判若两队，那一对高挑的前场搭档，仅仅是站在那里就有十足的压迫感，连线时的默契感简直像很多年形影不离才培养起的。比赛开始他们立刻用快攻先下一城，但我们也不是去年的我们了。国神和千切的搭档真的不一般，再加上蜂乐和我，在对方禁区内几度混战，终于在上半场临近结束时扳回一球。下半场开始后局面僵持很久，我们好几次中柱，对方的射门则被扑出去好几个，比分一直保持到终场，最后风平浪静地言和。  
赛后蜂乐拉着我说你不觉得那两个人很厉害吗，我点点头，于是想一起去打个招呼。走近了听见白毛正在跟紫毛撒娇：我进球了哦，给我买今天发售的游戏。你才进了一个球，只能看漫画。诶……关于游戏和漫画的讨价还价进行了大概十个回合，他们终于注意到我们，同时转过来。蜂乐兴致勃勃地问，那个，请问你们是什么母子吗？两个人异口同声：才没有那回事！  
我们就这样认识了玲王和凪。听他们说只接触足球半年时大家都不信，从他们足球部那里得到证言后有一瞬间我产生一种危险想法：他们是足球的天才。但一旦确定了这种想法，心中立刻会涌上一种释然：天才的存在可以解释一切自己无法企及的东西，我无法超越他们就变得顺理成章。我想，能够超越所谓天才的人一定是不相信天分的。最终我决定将他们定义为，有着特殊才能的邻校友人。

他们学校每周五放学早，玲王偶尔会拉着凪来找我们玩。我们踢三对三，就当是留下来加练了（况且我们部活也不是很辛苦）。问他们两个人是分开还是在同一队，他们坚决声称两个人不能分开，于是蜂乐跑过去说，那我要和凪ちゃん一起，于是很高兴和他们组了队。  
那场比赛里我一开始防的是蜂乐。我们搭档久了尽管熟悉对方，但反而因此没有过多思考盯防。他闪转腾挪一如既往灵巧，我在速度上与他相当却没有那样快的反应。第二次被过掉后我和千切打了个招呼，他很快明白我是想借他的速度去防蜂乐，于是从我肩上靠过来交换经验，注意玲王，不要让凪拿球。  
经过正面交锋才注意到，凪停球的动作的确不一般。我们人少所以站得开，玲王从后场拿球开始组织反击时皮球的弧线几乎穿过整个半场，稳稳落在他脚下。之前友谊赛时我以为他们的完美配合主要得益于凪的熟练，如今才发现其实是玲王每一次总能精确地找到他。这信手拈来的才能和默契，我不禁羡慕起来。  
但我们也把比分咬得很紧，毕竟我们也有在同一间教室里、同一片球场上培养出的来的后天默契。场面胶着不下，45分钟踢了二比二，暂且到此为止。蜂乐回来两眼放光地跟我们描述，和他们搭档是全新的体验，我第一次遇到凪那样擅长吃饼的人。我问你不觉得很难融入他们的kizuna吗？蜂乐有些疑惑地眨眨眼说，为什么要融入呀，只要和他们两个人都建立新的联系不就好了吗。  
后来就变成我们四个人轮流加入他们，那是一种非常奇妙的感觉，和这两个人做队友的时候会觉得他们所向披靡，做对手时又必须从场上找出（几乎难以察觉的）破绽。当然了国神蜂乐千切也是，他们是绝佳的队友，但站到中线另一边时又会变成棘手的对手。还有什么比这样的同伴更完美呢。  
所以我时常思考，我们六个人如果在同一支队里，大概能够取得更多胜利，但下一秒又意识到如此一来前场一定会很挤，后防则会变得不堪一击吧。


	5. Chapter 5

一般来说，踢足球想踢前场的，就跟打棒球想当投手，搞乐队想搞主唱一样，门面总归是更容易吸引女同学，青春期男的要自我appeal，无非就是这三种途径。大多人也不会真心相信自己能在这个位置上有所建树，到场上也只知道瞎几把跑，拿到球就想去撞门将。都是认真走上这条路，才开始有一点觉悟。实力是踢出来以后才会关心的事情，在此之前更多事情都是运气。最后能够留在前场的，一定是运气非常好的一些人。  
国神讲一个故事。——我以前去看二队比赛的时候，一个后腰的前辈闲聊，他说他最早踢边锋，左路右路都踢过，刚过16岁被青训教练拉去喝茶，大叔慈眉善目，说我看你视野开阔又擅长跑动，回防很积极，解围也很高效，要不要来后场。那些说辞嘛，我也是知道的，他说，意思就是我在前场踢得稀烂，在禁区里会绊到队友的脚，我也就同意了，被推到后腰，偶尔去二队顶伤员的缺，一来二去和队友熟了，也在二队站住了脚。他说只要是为了上场，这些都是可以忍受的，以什么方式上场，远远不比站在球场上这件事本身重要。  
我说这也太委屈了。千切倒是一脸理所当然地说青训就是这样啊，每个位置都在淘汰人，能换到其他位置还是好的，更多的待不下去就直接退出了。  
国神：其实真的没有那么多人打算成为职业球员，到中学三年级为了升学放弃的人就很多了，不打算走这条路的人可能都不会选择足球强校。  
千切：你内涵我？  
国神：啊对不起我不是故意。  
千切：不要紧啦我也没有那么玻璃心的。  
蜂乐：好啦好啦，如果不是你们来了，我们现在也不能一起玩了啊。

黄金周期间我们有两场练习赛，那段时间凪开始和我们走得很近。我们问他怎么没和玲王在一起，他有些丧气地垂着脑袋说，玲王被家里拉去搞什么聚会了，没有人跟我一起玩了。  
我们听了都很震惊：果然是传说的上等人聚会吗。  
国神：所以你们不用训练的吗？  
凪：我们学校本来没有人关心足球部啦，前辈们说每年的目标就是和你们的友谊赛，而且训练有什么必要吗，玲王也说我不用训练的。  
我想起好像之前听玲王说过，凪嫌训练太麻烦，每天放学后只跑两圈就坐在场边摸鱼打游戏了，才能の塊指的就是凪这种人吗。  
可是和你们比赛的时候觉得还挺有趣的，让我觉得足球是没有那么简单的。他说这话的时候仍然是轻飘飘懒洋洋的语气，让人听不出有多少真心。我反问道玲王不会让你这样觉得吗，他说玲王只是拉着我踢足球啊。  
千切在嘴唇前竖起食指：这话你可不要让玲王听到，他占有欲超强的。  
凪：嗯，我知道，虽然他只是拉着我踢足球，但他是我最好的朋友，也是我唯一的搭档。  
然后我开始真正理解他们的关系。很多事情凪可以轻松做到（这一点和玲王轻易入手想要的一切是同样的，他只是不自知），比如他们学校偏差值相当高，但他甚至没有付出多少努力——天赋异禀的人通常不止在一个方面有才能，胜者在诸多场合都会是胜者，凪是我所认识的所有人中最接近天才的一类，而为他破开这才能的外壳的人正是玲王。第一次经历、第一个人都会变得特殊，变得独一无二，无可替代。

夏天时因为一位中卫前辈受伤，我们不得不从4231改打343，我的位置变得靠后，协防任务也更多了。帝襟さん对我说，并没有不让你进球的意思，射门和盘带是可以训练的，但视野是天生的，你有这样广阔的视野和敏锐的判断，在靠后的位置上能让队伍更有整体感，而不是你们前面四个人抱团。前腰比顶在前面灵活得多，对方后卫也不会缠得那么死，你看，蜂乐会过人，千切能突破，国神有身体对抗的资本，而你能喂给他们最想要的球。球员并不是只有会进球才有意义。我想起国神讲的那个故事，却找不到任何理由拒绝这个提议。我确实没有想到相似的命运这么快就降临到自己头上，但这种调整并不是在暗示我踢得不够好。过去的经历让我明白变化可以生出新的可能性。  
又到了IH预选，蜂乐在右边路而千切在左边，国神在中间，我在他身后。这大约是我们现在最合适的位置，每一次从我这里转化成进球的传球都如此令人战栗。我开始理解教练对我说的那句话，可能我确实更擅长助攻，而且可以把三个人都串联起来。  
即便如此我还是想，如果能有自己的进球就更好了。  
下半场有一次角球，我看着千切走到角旗边，往我这里看了一眼，然后球飞过来。我很喜欢他开定位球的漂亮弧度，但很快就被前面挡这的那几个对方后卫挤出了视线。混战几秒后球莫名其妙到了我的脚下，我轻轻一推，皮球应声落入右下角。  
蜂乐首先轻跃到我背上，从身后将我抱住，我重心不稳地倒在草地上，然后感到身上更沉重了，大概是队友们都压上来了。可是那样的心情多么轻快。在球场上越过那么多人，去和某一个人连线，我的传球找到对方，或是有传球找到我，都是让人惊喜的事情。

准准决赛遇到的球队下脚够狠，铲球都是冲着人去的。千切和蜂乐动作灵活，姑且逃过一劫，国神身体对抗强，在这种场合还算有优势，我就比较倒霉了。被放倒后千切先跑过来问我能不能站起来，我双手撑在地上，发现自己一只脚使不上力，痛感这才变得强烈。汗从下巴滴到胸前又脏又凉，我咬着嘴唇摇摇头，他揉揉我潮湿的发顶说别担心，然后国神和蜂乐也坚定地向我点点头。  
我被替补席上的同学扶下场，在场边与换上去的一年级后辈轻轻击掌。校医看过后表示伤得不很严重，简单处理后刺痛也钝化成隐痛。对手三人吃牌后终于也收敛了动作，但我们最终还是败给一脚出其不意的远射。赛后他们首先围上来关心我的伤情，我勉强挤出一个笑容说没事，低下头想我们比高一时走得远一点，倒也令人欣慰的。

暑假后半段，没有训练的几天我们四个人经常去卡拉OK凑一桌写作业。我最苦手理科和数学，一开始问大家有什么擅长的学科，三人都假装无辜地眨眨眼说，那当然是体育啊。我们一起笑出来，最后还是各自认领一门写了抄拿出来一起抄。  
下午去拉面店吃饭，人不多，老板正心不在焉地看电视。八月以来全国所有电视都在转播甲子园，他随口问，你们也打棒球吗？我们异口同声地说踢足球。  
啊，果然踢足球的男孩子更受欢迎吧？  
有吗？我们面面相觑。是踢足球比较受欢迎还是打棒球比较受欢迎，说到底都是成见，因为部活总是存在一些大家心知肚明的地图炮，比如棒球部自称抖S但其实一半以上都是憨憨，足球部自以为受女生欢迎但其实更受欢迎的都被篮球部抢了去，当然这些真假也无从考证，至少我们四个人都不是因为想变得更受欢迎才踢足球的。但真正讨论起来，我发现其实并没有什么非足球不可的理由，只是棒球一开始就不在选项里，或者说足球本来就是唯一的选项。  
千切说，很早以前那些原本踢足球的同伴找我打过一次棒球，他们说你跑得这么快一定很能得分啊，我就试了一下，第一打席直接被三振了，挥棒真的好难，后来终于有一个安打，跑到一垒，盗垒又到二垒去，最后姑且是拿了一分，但还是觉得很委屈，如果打不到球，就根本没有办法起脚，足球就不一样，这么大的球场，总可以按照自己的思考行动，而不是沿着固定的路线跑。  
我正暗自感叹初心者直接盗垒也太强了，他或许也有棒球的才能，他看过来，我认可地点点头，心想或许这又是不同于初恋理论的，另一种热爱的理由吧。


	6. Chapter 6

没有明确理由的纯粹的喜欢，要么是很快耗尽，像三分钟热度跑了一身汗，一阵风吹过来透心凉；要么是长久燃烧，不会被任何短暂或漫长的黑暗湮没。显然我们都是后者，我想足球场上大多数人也都是后者，一场两场甚至数不尽的失利都不会使人停步。所以秋去春来，尽管我们从不曾拿到全国大会的入场券，却没有放弃过关于那个舞台的一切幻想。  
只是谁都没有想到，第三年春假蜂乐竟被U18召去集训。就是那个国家队的U18。国神和千切只有一刻露出惊诧的神情，随即接受了这个事实，肯定地说他球感很好，现在的水平放在俱乐部大概也有机会在二队努力一下。  
蜂乐回来给讲一些有趣见闻。  
“突然被拎出来和陌生人组队踢球，听起来就很让人兴奋吧。我去报到的时候才知道凪ちゃん也在，就觉得更兴奋了……我们经常一起吃饭，他说自己还是第一次在没有玲王的地方踢球。但我问他是不是在紧张，他说那也不是，我才踢足球半年，玲王也是，我们的所有经验都是建立在两个人的经历之上的，就算我不和他一起训练，有时候也会在场边看他过掉来防守的同学，在距离球门还有一些距离的地方直接起脚射门，然后听那些翘掉部活来看他的女孩子集体尖叫，但现在他不在这里了，不知道会不会对我们今后的配合产生影响。最后他说这个话题太麻烦了，也不想多思考，然后随便地结束掉了。想不到吧，原来他也会这么认真地思考足球，我觉得他那样有天赋的球员，一旦认真起来，一定会变得更危险吧……”  
我点点头：嗯。  
但其实我们都不知不觉变得更认真了吧。他又接着说：比如我在认识你，还有国神和千切以前也是无所谓没有同伴的，现在却觉得如果能有人一起追求同样的目标，也是一件不错的事情。  
是这样的，我想，在追逐中产生的一切会让人相信邂逅，相信同伴，也相信自己可以走得更远。然后忽然回忆起第一年去神社时没有问出口的那句你很孤独吗，现在一定也没有必要再问了。

蜂乐的描述里，为足球而生的那些人大多不太正常。比如有两个顶尖前场水火不容，同时出场必然大打出手，再比如他们的教练（传说和帝襟さん有不为人知的关系，甚至暗戳戳来看过我们训练）站在边上一副看热闹的样子，像是有意等到两个人打到影响训练和比赛了才会介入。而我们这些普通人仅仅听着就已经感到不可思议。难以想象且遥不可及。  
所以后来有一次蜂乐回来的时候我问他，你和那么多厉害的人一起做过队友，不会想要更优秀的队友吗，比如……职业联赛之类的，J联赛里一定有更多厉害的人。  
是吗，可是我觉得，和你一起踢球的时候最开心啊，虽然和我和谁一起都很开心就是了，但就算遇到这么多人，你的传球也还是我最喜欢的。  
我有点不好意思地揉揉发旋，这仍然可以用最初的那个命题来解释。于是我对他说起那两位女同学的讨论：初体验总是会成为标准，此后的一切经历都会被与之比较，就像有人第一次站在球场上尝到了胜利的滋味，就不会再甘于任何失败，又比如一开始看的漫画就有很漂亮的女主，今后喜欢的女孩子类型也会不知不觉往那个方向偏了吧。  
他若有所思地沉默了一会儿才开口：也就是说最初的那个人，无论是谁都无所谓吧，但还是遇到了你，这不是很奇妙吗。  
在这个语境里那么普通的句子，反复咀嚼后却消化成让人脸红心跳的告白。我说你不要说这种羞耻的话啊，他就嘿嘿笑起来：哈哈原来你不擅长这种啊。

然而并非所有相遇都会以圆满收场。凪和玲王的矛盾，我们还是从蜂乐那里听到的。当时我们正围着自贩机买饮料，我靠在墙对付一罐咖啡，呛得眼前一片模糊。  
你能不在我喝水的时候说这么重要的事吗？！  
我也没想到你这么大惊小怪啊。蜂乐说，我昨天去便利店买新发售的JUMP，正好遇到凪ちゃん，就问他怎么没有和玲王一起走，他说他们走不到一起了，看起来也无精打采的样子，虽然他平时也没什么干劲就是了，我没有问太多，他们大概也是因为进路问题在苦恼吧，然后我们就开始聊漫画了，他说他是单行本派，嘛，虽然我是本志派但这也不影响我们做朋友，如果关于足球的争论只是漫画看单行本还是看周刊的区别，他们也一定不用这样烦恼了吧。  
国神：等一下，什么分手，他们原来有在交往吗？  
千切：只是一个比喻吧。  
国神：不要说这种让人误会的话啊。  
千切：大家都是男的啊你用脚趾想一下也明白吧？  
我：可是你们不也在一起那么久吗，就没有过争执或是想过分开吗？  
千切：是这家伙自己追上来的  
国神：而且我们也没有恋爱经验啊。  
……  
散伙后我和蜂乐往同一个方向走，蜂乐一副很懂的样子说，洁你知道吗，分开一定是因为不爱了。  
啊，你谈过恋爱？  
漫画里看来的。  
那不能算吧！我汗颜。少女漫画里画的和现实的恋爱理应是不一样的，就像足球漫画里那些弱者战胜强者的戏码，接近超能力的球技，也都是不存在的。正因为不存在，才会在虚构的故事里寻找可能性。  
那你觉得是什么呢。  
我也不知道啊……比如我们四个人，在一起的理由可以有很多，可以很简单。但分开一定需要下很大的决心。蜂乐笑我说这话很像恋爱感言，恋爱什么的我是不懂啦，只能把这些关系都视为友情的延长线来讨论。如果可以自由地选择想爱的人想做的事，可靠的队友和理想的位置，该有多好啊。

第二学期快结束的时候，再一次收到了进路调查表。职业足球选手，这种字是根本不可能往上填的。小学的时候会在作文里写自己的理想是足球选手棒球选手，科学家和宇航员，但一般人到中学时就会意识到这些都只是空想，哪怕是平行世界的自己也无法实现。  
我从进路相谈室出来，他们三个人等在门口。国神说，如果可以的话，今后也想和你一起踢球，做队友也好做对手也好，只要一直坚持，即便一段时间分开了，也一定会在某日某地重逢的。  
这时候我又想到那个昏暗的清晨，国神发过来的那行字，你想不想完成这场复仇，想不想成为填上实力差距的那个人。会吗，我在心中自问，我可以吗。要说这两年有什么成长，其实我自己也不太能看出来，人总是最难看到自己的变化，摆在那里证明变化的只有比分。我们大约是离都内的顶点越来越近了，却又总是在触及决赛的边线之前跌倒，下一年站起来回到起点继续奔跑。或许足球世界真的没有那么大，而职业足球的世界还要更小一点。但连俱乐部二队都没见过的普通高中生，是无法将足球作为毕生理想的。我又想到自己对蜂乐说你如果没有特殊偏好可以不做选择，但站在真正重大的岔路口没有人可以逃避，人生并不是选择一瓶饮料这样随意的。所以我最后对他们说，努力到最后吧。

但冬天我们在准决赛0-3惨败，还是没有拿到国立竞技场的入场券。我渐渐开始看清，足球就是给你同伴给你梦想，让你在一些瞬间觉得青春无所畏惧也无所不能，再告诉你其实什么都不会变，只是回到了原点。有极少数人生来就是被足球之神眷顾的，而更多人和他们不是同一类。就连我们这些同伴，也总有一天会分道。  
只是意识到这一点为时已晚，那角旗边线绿茵场都已成为一种诅咒，随着热爱而不断变紧，紧紧缠绕在每一个放不下的人身上，在人生里勒出痕迹。我们站在场边，知道有一些球场只允许天才进入，而我们仍然一次次梦想触及那边线，渴望真正成为属于线里的人。  
赛后我们试图拍合照，但12月太冷了，风吹在脸上带来干燥的痛感，划拉手机屏幕的指尖都冻僵。但我想这或许也是一种理想的高中生活了，大约比我原本料想的好上许多。因为有一同度过冬天的人，即便无法触及天才的脚尖，步伐坚定的时候，未来也一定会害怕我们。


End file.
